


Three Laps To Betrayal

by gingasaur



Category: Mario Kart 64, Murphy Brown (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, blue shells?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingasaur/pseuds/gingasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do I look like, a Goomba? Of <i>course</i> I remember the plan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Laps To Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I know [missparker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missparker/pseuds/missparker) will kill me if I don't post this.

The puttering of engines is so loud that she almost doesn't hear him.

"You remember the plan, don't you?"

Murphy raises an eyebrow and slowly turns to look at him. "What do I look like, a Goomba? Of _course_ I remember the plan."

Bowser growls and grips his steering wheel hard. "Well, _don't_ screw it up!"

Murphy rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the levitating Latiku. The traffic light on the end of his little fishing pole is still red. There's just enough time, then, to think about her devastating losses on the previous courses.

She grins maliciously. This time is going to be different. This time _she'll_ be the winner for sure. She'll have to watch out for Peach and Corky, and maybe Yoshi was in on their little truce as well; it was hard to tell with a guy who could only say his name and squeak. Jim and Donkey Kong would definitely be a problem, but Miles and Toad _might_ be worse. They're awful drivers, but they're relentless and always seem to grab the lightning bolts at the worst possible moments. As for Frank, Mario, and Luigi? She could only shudder at the thought.

Suddenly there's a beep. The light changes. And once it turns blue, everyone hits the gas.

She's in 7th place, but that's all right. She'll just wait for a good power up, and then 1st will be hers. Yep. This race is gonna be _great._ Assuming that Rainbow Road's bright, flashy colors don't kill her first.

All the racers crash through a row of item boxes. Who got a power up? It was always hard to tell. But Murphy could definitely feel one in her hand. And when she glances over at it, she smirks. A Power Star. Time to win already? It's awfully anti-climactic, but she'll be damned if she doesn't take it.

She tosses the Star up into the air and it dissolves above her. A bright rainbow glow envelops her, and there's a wild, crazed fire burning in her eyes. Time to win, indeed.

She drives right through three racers, and they each go up in the air one by one before crashing back down to the track. She's going too fast to be able to tell who they were, but it doesn't matter. She spies Frank up ahead and cackles, and within seconds she drives through him like a missile.

Everyone starts to swerve out of her way... except for Bowser. She sees him up ahead, giving a thumbs up. Oh, the poor bastard. He has no idea that...

"THE PLAN'S OFF, PAL!" She bowls right through him and laughs loud and long as he sails into the air. He flings vicious curses as he goes, and she speeds into 1st.

The glow finally wears off. She glances behind her. They're all so far away that it's really kind of pathetic. _Too bad,_ she thinks as she crashes through another item box. A banana peels materializes in her hand and she tosses it behind her.

And then she hears it.

That sound, that horrible sound, like some kind of police siren from hell. _No. It can't be._

She looks behind her and her eyes widen. There's a blue streak following her, and it's catching up. It's catching up quickly. The wail is almost deafening.

"NO!" She screams in frustration and tries to swerve out of the way, but it's too late. The Spiny Shell slams into the back of her kart, and she goes flying.

And the worst part is, she knows exactly who sent it.

"BOWSER!" Her kart sails over the starry guard rail and right over the edge of the course. "YOU TRAITOR!"

As Latiku flies over to retrieve her, she can hear Bowser shout, "YOU'RE CALLING _ME_ THE TRAITOR?!"


End file.
